


Family Grump Night

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Family Grump [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Fluff, Family Game Night, Fluff, Game Night, Genderswap, Monopoly (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Hana and Connie host Gwen and Nines for a family game night. A night meant for fun becomes stressful when games of chance seem vindictive.





	Family Grump Night

**Author's Note:**

> Part one is m/m, part two is f/f. Part one was originally written as a commission for written for DyingNoyses.  
Part one beta'd by PsychedTastes  
Inspired by the Game Grumps playthroughs of Monopoly. Gavin and Nines based more off of Detroit: Awakening version of the characters.

Hana sighed as she plopped herself down on the couch. Connie continued moving around the living room, making adjustments to the furniture she and Hana had recently finished moving around. If Hana didn't know Connie as well as she did, she would've thought Connie was nervous. But it was more that Connie just wasn't good at sitting still when she was excited for something. Hana, on the other hand, would've been fine with sitting and doing nothing until their guests arrived. She glanced at the stack of board games on the coffee table, the couch and chairs set up around them so all four of them could sit comfortably and play.  
  
"I still don't understand why we're doing this," Hana said.  
  
"You want to socialize more but you've also vetoed my other suggestions," Connie replied.  
  
Which, okay, that was fair. Hana had vetoed a lot of Connie's ideas. But there were good reasons on her side. Her newfound sobriety made it hard to go out anywhere. She was still too new in her adventures in AA that she didn't trust herself to go to bars or clubs. Plus, she felt she was too old for clubs and karaoke bars. Especially if she was going out with three people who appeared to be twenty years younger than her.  
  
"Okay, but did family game night have to include Reed?" Hana asked.  
  
"Yes. It seemed unfair to invite my sister over to hang out with me and my significant other without inviting hers. Besides, Gwen has been making an effort. We owe her the same."  
  
Hana sighed again. Connie was right. Plus, Hana hadn't had much of a chance outside of work to observe Reed and Nines. Reed still tended to have her "fuck you" attitude at work and Nines behaved as professional as ever, sometimes making those around them question if she'd really deviated. Nothing like the way Hana and Connie were at work. They were absolutely professional, but there were stolen glances, games of footsie under their shared desks, and quiet moments in the break room for brief kisses.  
  
The only difference between Reed and Nines that Hana noticed was that Reed had stopped calling Nines "tin can" or "plastic prick" once they'd started becoming close. There'd been a shift in their relationship after a particularly rough case involving an android attack. Normally the case would've gone to Hana and Connie, but they were swamped with their own cases, the number of android related crimes picking up post-revolution. Fowler was actually considering letting the four of them form an Android Crime Task Force.  
  
They all needed this night, a family game night, to relax. It would be good for them to spend time together outside of work and do something fun for a change. And Connie was right, they did need to give Gwen a chance.  
  
Hana looked to Connie who paused in her action, her head cocked to the side while her LED spun yellow.  
  
"Nines says they're almost here," she said, blinking a couple of times as she resumed moving.  
  
"Okay. Good. Uh- should I… I don't know… help you? Do something?" Hana asked.  
  
"If you could go grab the chips and sodas from the kitchen, please."  
  
Hana nodded and stood to go into the kitchen. They'd gone to the store earlier in the day to buy more soda and chips. Hana liked soda before she quit drinking alcohol, but it seemed to be her new favorite drink in place of alcohol. Connie had seemed to think a moment, before putting back the twenty-four pack of Pineapple Passion that Hana loved and grabbed the generic cola instead. Connie had reasoned that some addicts replaced one addiction with another, for something less extreme such as soda. Hana had sulked the whole way home. She was still a little grumpy about drinking cola instead of Pineapple Passion, but she knew Connie was right.  
  
She grabbed a couple of the sodas and a couple of pouches of thirium and a bag of chips before returning to the living room. As she set them on the coffee table, there was a knock on the door. Connie practically pranced to the door.  
  
"Hello Nines, Gwen. Please come in," Connie said, smiling at both of them.  
  
"Thank you for inviting us," Nines said, stepping inside and giving her sister a hug.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Hana smiled at the two of them, how easily they shared affection. When Nines had first arrived, there had been uncertainty from all sides. Connie wanted to believe the RK900 was truly on their side, to trust her. So she did. She'd said that Marcella had chosen to trust her despite everything she'd done. Nines hadn't actually done anything except being built when she'd been woken up. She deserved the right to make her own choices. One of her earlier choices was looking to Connie as someone to learn from, like a younger sister looking up to an older one. Over the following months, their bond had formed from there.  
  
Gwen stood awkwardly by the door, glancing around. Hana walked over to her.  
  
"Thanks for coming," she said, patting Gwen awkwardly on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah… well…" Gwen shrugged.  
  
"We have drinks and chips and board games," Connie said, beaming as she led Nines towards the seats.  
  
"Board games?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Connie's idea. Family game night," Hana replied.  
  
"Is that what we are now?"  
  
Hana shrugged. Gwen sighed but there was a slight twitch to her lips, an almost smile.  
  
"Come on," Hana said, leading Gwen towards the couch.  
  
Nines was sitting in one of the chairs and Gwen took up the other one, leaving Hana and Connie on the couch. Connie curled into Hana's side, finding it easier to be relaxed and comfortable while at home. Nines reached over, fingers crawling across Gwen's wrist and pressing their hands together, fingers intertwined. Gwen squeezed Nines' hand in return, not letting go and simply just being.  
  
"So, what board game are we gonna play?" Gwen asked, eyeing the stake of games.  
  
"Whatever sounds good," Hana replied with a shrug. "I mean most of these I dug out of boxes in the garage."  
  
A tense quiet followed and Hana instantly regret opening her mouth.  
  
"Let's play Monopoly," she said, trying to break the tension.  
  
"Think that’s a smart idea?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
Hana pulled out the game box from the stack and moved the rest to the floor so they'd have more space on the coffee table to set up the board.  
  
"One of my first calls as a cop was to a home where the wife had stabbed the husband over a game of Monopoly," Gwen said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember that. You brought the wife in and she was absolutely fuming."  
  
"Drunk too. We left her in the drunk tank overnight and the husband bailed her out in the morning. He didn't want to press charges, just wanted her to cool down."  
  
Hana looked over to see Nines' LED spinning yellow and Connie's red.  
  
"What?" Hana asked.  
  
"There are an alarming number of crimes related to board games," Connie replied.  
  
Hana shrugged. "Games can get heated."  
  
Connie's LED spun yellow a moment before finally settling back to blue. Gwen snickered, as she let go of Nines' hand and started to help Hana set up the game board.  
  
"We could make this interesting," she said.  
  
"Yeah?' Hana asked, intrigued.  
  
"Human vs 'Droids."  
  
Hana looked across the coffee table to Gwen who smirked. She then looked to Connie and Nines who were looking at each other, LEDs spinning yellow.  
  
"Sure," Connie said. "Could be fun."  
  
"Do we want everyone to have a piece or team pieces?"  
  
"If we each have pieces, more opportunities to buy up property," Nines said.  
  
Gwen smirked, cocking her head in Nines' direction. Hana nodded and laid out the pieces on the game board. Gwen grabbed the cat piece, Nines grabbed the rubber duck, Hana grabbed the t-Rex, and Connie grabbed the penguin. Hana dumped the remaining pieces in the game box on the floor. She handed a stack of Monopoly money to Connie and the two of them divided up what everyone was supposed to have as starter cash. Each rolled the dice to decide who would go first. The order ended up being Gwen, Hana, Connie, and Nines. Which worked out given their decision to play as teams.  
  
Gwen rolled for her turn and rolled two threes. She moved six spaces across the board, landing on Oriental Ave.  
  
'I'll buy it," she said, pulling out the amount owed for the property.  
  
Connie, being the closest to the "bank" swapped the money for the deed to the property. Gwen, having rolled doubles, rolled again for two fives. She moved ten spaces to St. James Place.  
  
"Buy," she said.  
  
Money and deed swapped hands again.  
  
"Don't roll doubles again," Hana said, as Gwen grabbed the dice again.  
  
Gwen glared at her and rolled the dice getting a nine. She sighed in relief and moved her token to B&O Railroad.  
  
"And I'll buy that one, too."  
  
Once Gwen’s turn was done, Hana grabbed the dice and rolled an eight. She moved to Vermont Ave.  
  
"I'll buy it, please," she said, handing Connie the money.  
  
"Sure thing, love," Connie replied.  
  
Gwen glanced at Nines who smiled. Connie rolled for her turn and got a four. She moved for spaces to Income Tax.  
  
"Oh come on," she huffed.  
  
"Pay up, babe," Hana said with a chuckle.  
  
Connie frowned as she paid $200 into the bank. She crossed her arms and sulked as Nines grabbed the dice to roll for her turn. She rolled eight and moved her token to Vermont Ave.  
  
"What do I owe you?" Nine asked.  
  
Hana glanced at the deed card. "Uh- six dollars."  
  
Nines handed her the money and Hana thanked her. They continued playing, Gwen landing on a chance card that sent her back three spaces to Income Tax.  
  
"Oh come the fuck on," she said grumpily.  
  
She paid the $200, tossing them towards Connie. Nines reached over and squeezed her hand. She sighed and smiled softly at her girlfriend. She rolled again only to get another set of doubles.  
  
"What the fuck?" she huffed, even as Nines tries to soothe her.  
  
Gwen kept rolling doubles more times than not. Her third turn landed her in jail for rolling doubles three times in a row.  
  
"This is bullshit," she said, crossing her arms and sulking after moving her token.  
  
"At least you might get out of jail quickly," Nines pointed out.  
  
"Thank g-d," she replied.  
  
As they continued playing, everyone else buying up properties while Gwen failed to roll another double from jail and eventually paid the fifty dollar bail. She moved her token five spaces to Pennsylvania Ave, which Hana owned from previous turn. Since they were on the same team, Gwen didn't have to pay rent. Nines was the first one to cross GO! and collection $200. While everyone bought up properties on their turns, Gwen struggled as the dice seemed to have it out for her, making her land on Chance and Community Chest spaces that cost her money or Income/Luxury Tax spaces.  
  
"G-ddammit, Gwen. Stop losing money," Hana said.  
  
"I'm not doing this shit on purpose! These dice are rigged."  
  
"How can they be rigged? They're physical dice."  
  
Gwen leveled a glare at Hana, pointing at her angrily. "I'll stab you in the foot so you walk weird, old woman!"  
  
"Jesus, calm down."  
  
Nines put a soothing hand on Gwen's shoulder. Gwen huffed but deflated slightly as Nines rubbed her shoulder.  
  
On another turn, Nines landed on a Community Chest space that gave her a Get Out of Jail Free card.  
  
"Ugh, why couldn't I have gotten that one?" Gwen whined.  
  
'I'll trade you for it, if you need it again," Nines replied.  
  
"Seriously?" Gwen asked.  
  
"If you make it worth it for me to trade it."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
Nines chuckled.  
  
Connie was the next one to roll a couple of doubles but managed to avoid Jail. She even got a Chance card that had the bank paying her fifty dollars. As the game continued, Gwen got saltier and grumpier.  
  
“We're trying to gain a Monopoly," Hana said, as Gwen bought her seventh property, leaving her with very little money after the raw deals she'd been given already.  
  
"Yeah, but we also don't want them to get a Monopoly."  
  
"If you bankrupt us first, it won't matter if they get a Monopoly or not."  
  
“Man… You just need to take a serious case of fuck up… shut up!”  
  
Hana laughed at that as Gwen fumed across from her.  
  
"This game is stupid!" she declared, folding her arms in front of her chest and crossing her legs angrily enough to almost knock over the board.  
  
Hana held up a hand before Connie could speak, aware of the smirk on her girlfriend's face. Connie's LED spun yellow a moment before returning to blue. Nines turned to face Gwen, placing both hands on Gwen's knees.  
  
"Gwen, darling, it's just a game. No need to get yourself so worked up."  
  
Gwen mumbled under her breathe.  
  
"Let's all just take five minutes, cool off. Get drink refills," Hana said.  
  
"Good idea," Connie replied.  
  
Hana and Connie stood from the couch and left Gwen and Nines alone. They stepped outside into the yard with Sumo, letting the big dog roam around.  
  
"So, uh- this is… fun," Hana said.  
  
"Maybe we should've played Clue," Connie replied.  
  
Hana shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
She stepped closer to Connie and put her arm around her waist.  
  
Inside, Nines leaned into Gwen's space.  
  
"I'm sorry that the game dice seem to have it out for you. But we're supposed to be having fun with our friends," Nines said.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry," Gwen replied. "I just get… really competitive."  
  
"I know you do, darling."  
  
Gwen took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Ready to keep playing?"  
  
Gwen nodded. Nines' LED spun yellow as she alerted Connie that it was safe to come inside.  
  
Once Hana and Connie returned, Sumo moved to curl up at Gwen's feet. Gwen leaned forward and pet him, trying to let go of some of the tension she was holding from how the game was making her feel.  
  
"Hana, I believe it was your turn," Nines said.  
  
"Right."  
  
She grabbed the dice and rolled, landing on Reading Railroad. With a quick glance at the board, Hana bought the last railroad, securing her and Gwen's Monopoly on them, each owning two of them.  
  
"See, Gwen. Our luck is already improving," Hana said.  
  
Gwen nodded. The group continued to play, attempting to keep the game lighthearted as they bought properties and battled against Chance and Community Chest spaces. Gwen's bad luck abated for several turns, before returning as she landed on both Income Tax and a Chance space that caused her to pay each of the other players fifty dollars. Hana used it towards buying Vermont Ave, securing her and Gwen's Monopoly on the Light Blue spaces, with Gwen already owning Connecticut Ave and Oriental Ave. Unfortunately, Connie and Nines had more money between the two of them, meaning that unless they started landing on the two Monopoly spots or getting more of the lose money options like Gwen, they were more likely to win the game without a Monopoly. Hana ended her turn after adding houses to the properties, hoping for extra money should the other two land on those spaces.  
  
They played a couple more rounds, wherein Connie and Nines either landed on un-owned spaces or Chance/Community Chest spaces that awarded them money or deals. Hana bought two more properties but also landed on several of Nines' and Connie's properties. Gwen rolled another three sets of doubles, landing her in jail on her last $150. Nines could see Gwen fuming out the corner of her eye and tried to reach over to soothe her, but she pulled away from Nines' hand.  
  
"Fuck," Hana said, looking at the last of her money in comparison to the large stacks Connie and Nines still had.  
  
Connie's next turn landed her on Boardwalk and she bought it, securing her and Nines' first Monopoly with the dark blue spaces. Before ending her turn, she bought houses to put on the spots.  
  
On Nines next turn, she landed on Just Visiting the jail.  
  
"Trade you for the Get Out of Jail free card," she said, looking at Gwen who had sunk further into her chair.  
  
"No, I can do it myself."  
  
"Darling, don't be stubborn. Just give me one of your lesser properties."  
  
"I said no."  
  
Nines stared at her but Gwen wouldn't even look at her. She sighed and handed the dice off to Gwen. She tried rolling doubles and fail. The next two rounds had the other three players landing on each other's properties and exchanging money around. Finally, Gwen's last chance at doubles before having to pay the fifty dollar bail came. She rolled the dice and got an eleven.  
  
"Fuck this," she said, standing up with enough force to knock the board over and storming out of the living room and out the front door.  
  
"I'm sorry," Nines said, kneeling down quickly to pick up the game pieces that were scattered across the floor.  
  
"It's okay," Hana said. "Go check on her. Con and I can clean this up."  
  
Nines nodded and headed outside.  
  
"Maybe family movie night next time," Connie said, as she kneeled down to clean up the game pieces.  
  
"Yeah, probably safer."  
  
Outside, Gwen was pacing the sidewalk in front of the Anderson home. Nines walked over to her carefully.  
  
"Gwen, darling," Nines said.  
  
She stopped at the edge of the walkway, giving Gwen the choice to come to her.  
  
"I'm sorry. Can we just go home now?" Gwen said, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"No. That would be rude. Besides, Hana and Connie aren't upset."  
  
Gwen glanced at Nines but kept pacing.  
  
"I ruined the night," she said.  
  
"No, you didn't. They understand it was a frustrating game."  
  
Gwen stopped where she was and took a deep breath, letting her shoulders slump. She turned and walked over to Nines, leaning into her as Nines put her arms around her.  
  
"I just… it's not like Connie and I have been on good terms and I've been a jackass to Hana. I wanted tonight to be… different."  
  
"I know. And they know, too. Connie forgave you for the assault in the evidence room. She knows you were only doing what you thought was right at the time. And Hana knows she wasn't the easiest person to be around the last couple years. Hell, you and I had a rocky start too. We're all trying."  
  
Gwen nodded as she clung to Nines who ran in fingers through Gwen's hair.  
  
"When you're ready, we can go back inside. Connie suggested maybe watching a movie."  
  
Gwen nodded against Nines' shoulder. Nines held her and kissed her temple.  
  
"Okay," Gwen whispered after another few minutes.  
  
Nines nodded and looked at Gwen.  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Nines leaned in and kissed her. When they returned inside, Hana and Connie had put away the board games and rearranged the living room again so the chairs and couch were situated to face the television. Sodas, thirium pouches, chips, and popcorn were scattered across the coffee table. Hana and Connie were curled up on the couch, Connie leaning into Hana's space and Sumo curled up by Connie's legs in the remaining space left. Gwen smiled as she sat down in her earlier chair, now situated between the couch and Nines' chair, putting Gwen in between everyone.  
  
"So, what movie are we gonna watch?" Gwen asked, leaning forward to grab some popcorn.  
  
"Connie suggested I, Robot, but I think we need something a little more fun," Hana replied.  
  
She flipped on the television to reveal the menu screen for Hot Fuzz.  
  
"Hell yeah," Gwen said.  
  
Hana chuckled and hit play on the movie. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
